tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family: The Reincarnation
Lucky: Last summer we spent two seasons with contestants isolated in the Big Family house. Both Liam and Lily came out on top, but this time it is different with many twists and turns. Twenty new and returning contestants will join for the adventure of a lifetime! Welcome to Big Family: The Reincarnation! '''Sign up for Big Family: Cliques (season four) right here! Contestants: #Drew - The Athlete - Luckybrandon100 #Liam - The Sarcastic Type - NanoPower512 #Daniel - The Nice Guy - NanoPower512 #Corey - The Cool Kid Wannabe - Conker511 #Trey - The Film Maker Kid - Conker511 #Dusk- the calm meditaiter - Dawntdrotifan #Aaron - The Animals Rights Fanatic - TrentFan #Glyce - The Planner for the Future - TrentFan #Nathan- The Video Game Addict- Boomerangfish #Mia- The Fanfiction Author- Boomerangfish #Chandler- The Heroic Friend-ACTN #Mickey- The Talented One- ACTN #Amber - The Dumb Princess -Loenev #Luna - The next (lesbian) Heather - Loenev #Athena, the Scene Chick - Royal SeaGod '''Lost Attic Duel 5 - Day 6 #Johnny - The Badass Dude - BlazeHead 51 '''Lost Attic Duel 4 - Day 5 #Desiree - The Hot Chick - Luckybrandon100 '''Lost Attic Duel 3 - Day 4 #Karl - The Complaining Guy - BlazeHead 51 '''Lost Attic Duel 3 - Day 4 #Miz- The Reality Superstar- RR44 '''Lost Attic Duel 2 - Day 3 #Kane- The Monster- RR44 '''Lost Attic Duel 1 - Day 2 Table Pre-Chat '''Lucky: Talk with the other Houseguests before you enter the house! Liam: I can't believe I'm back again :) After Winning the first season and being technically third out last season I'm back! Daniel: At least you were in last season, I wasn't a favourite :( Lucky: I wonder why... Daniel: D: what's that.supposed to mean? :( Dusk: hello im dusk i hope i can be freinds with you guys ive never been in big family before Athena; Hey everyone. -puts up two fingers, symbolizing the "peace" sign- Dusk : i know peace you look nice Miz: Sup Mizfits? Kane: ............ Nathan: Hey everyone! Its great to be back... again. Mia: Hey everyone, its great to be here! Liam: Nathan, Corey, Remember Season 1? THAT WAS AWESOME! and this season is BIGGER! Daniel: I'm Scared..... I'M GOING TO BE OUT FIRST D:! And I didn't have any friends in season 1, no one noticed me untill I quit final 4! AND WITH MORE PEOPLE I'LL BE KILLED AND.....AAHHH! Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Hello, everyone and welcome to the Big Family house! You will spend fifteen days here and last one standing wins. This season will be different, but that twist will be revealed at the first eviction ceremony which begins right about now! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: The twist this season is called The Reincarnation. When you get evicted, you are not out of this game. There is a new room called the Attic where the evicted Houseguests will stay. You will compete in challenges and the loser gets officially evicted. The last person standing in the attic will return to the game. To start this season off, you will vote off two Houseguests that will immediately be sent to the Attic. Desiree: Anybody who has the name Karl needs to go and anyone who has a name like Kane needs to go. Drew: Whatever Des says goes. Bye Karl and Kane! Daniel: I wasn't very..... Talkative to You two, Drew and Desiree so to apologize I'll vote Karl and..... Kane.... VOTING ALREADY, THIS IS TOO HARD D: Liam: Might as well go for the majority of the votes because what I say won't change nothing, Karl and Kane *sigh* Amber: I vote for Karl and Kane. Luna: Me tooooo ! Karl and Kane. Mia: Oviously Karl and Kane. You can't go against the majority... Nathan: Karl and Kane I guess. Liam: Nathan, Sup, Haven't seen you in a while! Nathan: Its been a while since season two, hasn't it? Liam: Yep, It was cool when we were final 2 Lucky: Karl and Kane are the first two Houseguests traveling to the Attic. Tomorrow the challenges will all begin. Good night Houseguests! Dusk : good night mr. uh ....... person and sweet dreams to you all Nathan: Hey, uh... hosty voice, how much did it cost to have The Attic installed? Lucky: Not much. We've always had it. The producers said we needed to use all our space. Day 2 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Ready for some challenges? I know, I am! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic '''Lucky: Hello Karl and Kane! To start you guys off easy, the first person to say "I will return", will move on while the other person will officially be eliminated. '''Lucky: Because both of you are too lazy to do any challenge, I randomly selected the winner and the person getting eliminated. The winner of the challenge is............... Karl! I'm sorry Kane, but you have been officially evicted from the Big Family house. HOH Challenge '''Lucky: For your first HOH challenge, you will have to answer trivia about season two. Pretty simple! Question #1: Who won season two of Big Family? The first six to answer correctly move on to round two. Amber: Lily wins. Luna: Lily wins. Liam: I WON the first so I MUST know who won number 2, it's Lily Daniel: Lily!! I was rooting for Selena but oh well Desiree: Lily, duh! Drew: Ummm... Lily Lucky: Amber, Luna, Daniel, Liam, Desirre, and Drew move on! Question #2: Who got eliminated first in season two? The first four to correctly answer move on. Amber: Matthew Luna: Matthew Daniel: Mathew Liam: Mathew Lucky: Amber, Luna, Daniel, and Matthew move on. Question #3: Who was the first jury member in season two? The first two to correctly answer move on. Amber: Lady Marmalade Luna: Lady Marmalade Daniel: You two talk to much, But Yes Lady Marmalade Lucky: Amber and Luna move on. Final Question: What user is the host? The first person to answer wins. Daniel: Lucky! (WHY NOT :D) Luna: Lucky (luckybrandon100) Amber: Oh. she wins. Lucky: Congratulations Luna! You are the first HOH! Daniel: Congrats Luna :) Luna: Thanks! You do it great, to. (CONF) This feeling, feels so nice. I'm happy i win this challenge. Nominations Lucky: Which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Luna: Nathan and Mia. Lucky: Competing for the veto are, Luna, Nathan, Mia, Daniel, Drew, and Trey. You guys may chat here until the veto competition. Liam: Nathan, I hope your not elimanated Luna: Veto competition.. sounds new for me. Daniel: You compete to take someone off the nomination list, or to stop others from changing, if used mine on Nathan, You'd have to nominate someone else else instead and those nominees would be up for elimination.... or attic? Anyway You win POV (power of veto) by winning this next competition Luna: Sounds difficult. But thanks for the info! Daniel: Its easy, Did you know Liam Has won the most veto's in season 1? And Lily season 2? And, Coincidently, Those two won their respected seasons! Dusk : wow ive never been here so i barely know any of the contestants im sorry for not competing in this challenge (Boomerangfish: Sorry I didn't compete in the challenge) Nathan: Well, this stinks, two days into season three and I'm already up for elimination. Mia: Stop complaining! I'm tired of hearing this! Your just making it harder to focus! Athena: (Diary Room: I'm happy I wasn't nominated, I just need to keep hoping I am safe.) Dusk : ooooo i wonder whos gonna win the veto competition Athena: -applying black nail polish- Hey, Dusk. I like your name, it's so...dark. I like that. -side smiles- Dusk : um thank you your name is cool too Athena: So, what do you? Outside the house, I mean. (DR: I think I should get Dusk into joining an alliance with me. I need protection, and so does he. We could easily make it to the finale.) Dusk : i sell my art to people and give it to animal shelters and i like to meditate and i go help this nature orginization my sister owns it Dawn Athena: Oh, that's...cool, I guess. So, tell me about your sister. How's she like? Dusk : she was on total drama revenge of the island shes nice and kind were twins she loves animals and nature the only difference is that i love art shes more of a book worm Athena: Wow, do you get along with her? -blowing on nails to dry them- Dusk : yeah we both auditioned for tdroti but only she made it in but thats ok Athena: So...-whispers- Do you wanna be in an alliance? Dusk : *whispers* sure but first tell me what you like to do Athena: -whispers back- What do you mean? Dusk : I mean like what do you do out of the house do you have a job or anything you like to do Athena: -whispering- Ohhh, I'm a tattoo artist! Dusk : cool do you have any other hobbys Athena: -stops whispering- Yeah. I draw. I play the clarinet. And I'm in college to become a professional tattoo artist. Trey: And I make movies*buts in* Dusk : cool i make animations thats what im going to be after i finish college i love to draw uh and make movies Trey: :D Wow so great, did you know Daniel is the least talked about character Dusk : then lets talk about him uhhhhhhh hes very nice what do you think Athena Trey: I think he's nice too (Conf) she is SO nice,*eyes turn to hearts * Veto Competition (Boomerangfish- Sorry, I won't be able to compete. I will be @ a family thing) Lucky: For the first veto, you must find two puzzle pieces (3 lines). You then have to put the puzzle together. (3 lines) Once you finished the puzzle, grab the veto medallion (1 line). Luna: *finds puzzle pieces* Corey:*finds puzzle piece* Luna: *finds puzzle pieces* Daniel: *finds puzzle pieces* Luna: *finds puzzle pieces* Daniel: *finds Puzzle pieces* Luna: *Put the puzzle together* Daniel: *put the puzzle together 1* Luna: *Put the puzzle together* Corey: *Gets puzzle piece* Daniel: *put the puzzle together 2* Corey: *Puts Puzzle together* Daniel: *puts Puzzle together 3* Luna: *Put the puzzle together* Daniel: *grabs medalion* YAY! Luna: Congratz Daniel! Lucky: Congratulations Daniel, you have won the Power of Veto! Corey: lucky Dusk : uh why was the challenge so early darn Veto Ceremony Lucky: Daniel, do you wish to use your power? Corey: Use it on Nathan :D Lucky: Luna, because Daniel vetoed Nathan, you must choose a replacement nominee. Luna: Ehm Miz or something .. ''' Daniel: No I didnt! Well, I do but that was Corey *slaps Corey* now don't do that again! '''Lucky: Excuse me? Daniel: When I didn't say Nathan and Corey did, you accepted that, yes I was going to say Nathan anyway but that's cheating Lucky!...... unless your blind, Are you blind? If so SORRY! Lucky: Oh I apologize... You still want Nathan? Daniel: I'll let you off for being so nice! Anyway, I'll keep it one Nathan! Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Mia and Miz have been nominated for eviction. You must choose to evict one of them. Luna and the nominees cannot vote, but everyone else can. Dusk : i dont know maybe ....................................................miz? Amber: So can i vote to? Trey: Miz Corey: Mia, no miz Amber: I don't know her but i vote for Miz. Desiree: F*** you Mia. Drew: I guess that means bye Mia. Chandler: Mia Mickey: Sorry Mia. Daniel: Miz! Liam: Eh.... I don't care, my opinion won't count anyway so I guess Miz? Lucky: By a 6-4 vote Miz has been evicted from the Big Family and will be sent to the Attic. Goodnight Houseguests and see you all tomorrow! *evil laugh* Dusk : good niht talking voice thingy Trey: Hey Dusk, (CONF) Man I think I like her, But she has an alliance so my... uh hehe... can't make it through.(END CONF) What's up Day 3 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Today is the very special DUO DAY! '''The Duos: '''Aaron and Trey '''Amber and Nathan '''Athena and Mickey '''Chandler and Mia '''Corey and Luna '''Daniel and Liam '''Desiree and Johnny '''Drew and Glyce '''and congratulations Dusk, you are immune, but you cannot compete in any challenges! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic '''Lucky: Karl and Miz, for the second Attic battle, you must jump out of the window (3 lines) and climb back up (5 lines). The first person to climb back up will stay in the Attic and the loser will officially be eliminated. '''Lucky: Before we grow old please... '''Lucky: A new twist will start tomorrow for the Attic since people are not doing the challenges. Anyway, the random winner is........... Karl! Miz, you are officially eliminated. HOH Challenge '''Lucky: In this HOH challenge, we will be playing a Big Family fan-favorite, Big Family Platform Push. You must push everyone off the platform (3 lines per person). The last person standing becomes the new HOH for themselves and their duo! Being immune, Dusk cannot participate. Daniel: *Pushes Mia* Liam: *Pushes Mia* Trey: *pushes Daniel* Corey:*pushes Daniel * Daniel: ow.... *Pushes Mia off* Liam: *Pushes Corey* Corey:*pushes Daniel * Don't slap me :( Trey:*pushes Liam* Liam: *Pushes Corey* Why attack me just because I attacked Corey? That's being a suck up Trey: *pushes liam* U my favorites Corey: *pushes liam * Nathan: *pushes Chandler* Desiree: *pushes Chandler* Drew: *pushes Chandler* Lucky: Mia, Daniel, Liam, and Chandler are out! Corey: hey Nathan Trey: for dusk * pushes drew* Johnny: (shrugs and pushes Trey) Corey: *pushes drew* Trey: *pushes drew off* Nathan: *pushes Desiree* Lucky: The only people that remain are Corey, Trey, Desiree, Nathan, and Johnny. Desiree: *pushes Johnny* Nathan: *Pushes Desiree* Desiree: *pushes Trey* Lucky: Because everybody is a wimp, *pushes a button making everybody fall off the platform* I randomly chose the new HOHs (using Random.org) Congratulations Daniel and Liam! Nominations '''Lucky: Daniel and Liam, which two duos do you nominate for eviction? Daniel: This time, ITS ME THAT SAYS IT xD Not anyone else! Anyway, Drew' s group and Desiree' s groups respectively Liam: Eh, okay YEAH *wasn't listening* Lucky: Respectively... How sweet! Dusk : im sad i couldnt compete in the challenge Veto Competition Lucky: In this veto challenge, you must break open and piggy bank (1 line) and find a coin (1 lines). At 6EST tonight, the duo with the most coins wins the veto! Daniel: *breaks open a piggy bank* Liam: *finds coin 1* (this is surprisingly easy -.-) Desiree: *breaks open* Drew: *breaks open* Nathan: *Breaks Open* Daniel: *finds coin 2* Liam: *finds coin 3* Mia: *Breaks open* Liam: *finds coin 4* Daniel: *finds coin 5* Nathan: *Finds Coin One* Mia: *Finds Coin One* Dusk : Come on lets go athena you to trey (CONF)I think athena and trey are my best freinds Lucky: Daniel and Liam once again win the Power of Veto! Johnny: whatever...(breaks open) Veto Ceremony Lucky: Daniel and Liam! would you like to use the veto? Daniel: No thank you Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Desiree and Johnny and Drew and Glyce are nominated for an eviction. Please vote for a duo. Daniel Liam, Dusk, and the nominees cannot vote, but everyone else can. Johnny: if me and Desiree get voted out then i'll fully understand, it's my own fault i didn't do anything in those challenges, just saying... Lucky: You guys are so lazy today... Gosh! Well, I guess I have to randomly do this too. The duo that will be sent to the attic is.......... Desiree and Johnny. Drew and Glyce, that means you are safe for another day. Tomorrow we are making Big Family history having a brand new special day and a new twist that will be permanent in the Attic. Good night Houseguests, if you aren't lazy enough. Man! Dusk : good nigt speaky thingy Trey: Hi dusk * starts recording her* your my new movie star... :D Day 4 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Today is Half n' Half Day! Half of you will be sent out of the house unable to compete in challenges or be evicted. There will be 8 of you staying here which makes your chances of being evicted greater. The people that will be leaving for the day are Amber, Chandler, Daniel, Dusk, Liam, Mia, and Nathan. For the Houseguests that are here, there is a new twist in the Attic. Make sure to go up and check it out. Have a nice day Houseguests! Outside of the House Daniel: I don't know whether to be happy that I won't be elimanated today, but sad I can't compete today Liam: *sarcastically* Oh...No.. We can't compete! -.- *pulls out a game console* Nathan: *Whispering* Hey Daniel, Liam, want to form an alliance with us and Corey? Liam: *whispers* We got far first season with that strategy, yes Daniel: *whispers* Um.... Ok..... But I haven't been in an alliance before.... all I did was help Selena Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic '''Lucky: There is a new twist this season because not everyone is doing these challenges. The people in the house will now be representing the evicted Houseguests. Our evictees Desiree, Karl, and Johnny will not be playing. Corey will be representing Desiree, Luna will be representing Karl, and Trey will be representing Johnny. That means only Corey, Karl, and Trey will be competing. Now to the challenge! You must grab a puzzle piece (1 line), put it through a maze (5 lines), and place it on top (1 line) five times. You will grab five puzzle pieces. You will put it through the maze five time and you will place it on top five times. Everybody, ready? Good luck! Trey: FOR DUSK * pushes Karl and Corey while I grab a puzzle piece* Corey: Jeez *gets up and grabs a puzzle piece* Luna: *grabs a puzzle piece* Lucky: As the Houseguests get a move on this challenge* Luna: *put it trough a maze* Karl: wait, am i playing or am i spectating? Lucky: Luna got the farthest in the puzzle representing Johnny. I'm sorry but Desiree and Karl, you have both been offcially evicted. Johnny: phew, i owe you one there Luna, thanks. Trey: I represent johnny, but can you still have him in because I hate Desiree and Karl. HOH Challenge Lucky: For today's HOH challenge, you all will describe the best moment in the game so far. The best description judged by me will become HOH! (Remember only 8 of you are doing this challenge.) Luna: The best moment of this game ... When I win the veto challenge! It was so nice, i feel my self as a hero! I love that moment. Amber: The best moment are the begin of this game. It's a lovely family. Lucky: Congratulations, Luna. For the second time, you have won HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Luna, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? You don't have such a vast choice. Luna: Dusk and Athena Lucky: Oooo... Very interesting. I just realized that Dusk isn't here. You must nominate somebody else. Luna: Chandler ? Lucky: He's gone too. Look at the table. If there is gray for Day 4, they are not here. Luna: Corey. Veto Competition Lucky: For today's veto, you must shoot Nerf bullets at each other. It takes one line to shoot someone. If you are shot at, you are out. The last person standing wins the veto. Luna: *shoots bullets at Aaron* Lucky: Amber is not here. Aaron is out. Drew: *shoots Corey* Lucky: Corey is out. Luna: *shoots Drew* Lucky: Five remain. Drew is out. Luna: *shoots Mickey* Lucky: Mickey is out. Luna: *shoots Glyce* Lucky: Glyce is out. Trey, Luna, and Athena remain. Luna: *shoots Athena* Trey: bye * shoots luna* Lucky: Athena and Luna are out. Congratulations Trey, you have won the veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Trey, would you like to use your power? Trey: duh and I use it on Corey Lucky: Luna! who do you nominate as a replacement? Luna: I think i will nominate ... Drew. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Only Aaron, Mickey, Glyce, and Trey are allowed to vote to evict eiether Drew or Athena. Dusk : hey guys i had to go to a emergancy animal rescue(Can the next challenge be AT 4.30 Lucky: Cause you're all inactive, I had to random.org it AGAIN! And the evicted person that will be sent to the Attic is........ Drew. Athena, you are safe. Good night Houseguests! A regular day is planned for tomorrow. Dusk : good night speacky ting Trey: Hey dusk, wuts up (p.s. is dusk a girl or a boy ) Dusk :(girl but in the other one hes a boy ) Day 5 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houeguests! We have some exciting competitions so get ready! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic '''Lucky: So who's in the attic today? Oooo... Drew and Johnny. So let's see... Liam represents Drew and Nathan represents Johnny. For today's duel, you have to place a domino (1 line), balance it on a platform (2 lines), and knock it over to break a plate (1 line). The first person to do so helps the person they are representing by moving them on to the next level. Ready... Set... DOMINO! Liam: I don't really like Drew.... we never talk... -.- *places domino* Nathan: I don't really know Johnny. *places domino* Liam: *balance it on platform* Eh, And me and Daniel agree to that alliance! Nathan: *Balaces it on a platform* These must be some fragile plates... Liam: *balances it on a platform 2* Wow.... Such an original challenge -.- and we'll break it anyway Nathan: *balances it on a platform again* Or is this domino superpowered? Liam: *knocks over to break plate* .... I guess not.... and I win :( Lucky: Drew stays and Johnny goes! HOH Challenge '''Lucky: In this challenge, you have to influence me about a camp here on TDI Camps Wiki I should join. Include the title, host, main idea, and anything else that will help your persuasion. The best persuasion wins HOH. Liam: Well, I think there are no camps for you, deep down, your a host at heart who makes camps others suffer, not to suffer yourself, and there isn't any camps currently open that isn't yours or you haven't signed up for, Your own camps are good enough and supply a HUGE amount of contestants to participate, your camps have a natural flow that touches people, and that's why we all signed up, so please, don't sign up for camps that are bad or not open, continue this one untill the winner, and then you'll see.... there will be a camp just right for you :) Daniel: Total Intern Drama because your cool like that, and who's a better host than you, and you know the idea already Corey: Well This camp is great and the host could be a little more devious, but All camps are great, even if their inactive so just pick one you seem to like and hope it works out. Trey: Just WING IT! :D Lucky: BRAVO LIAM! Bravo! Nominations '''Lucky: Liam, who do you nominate for eviction? Liam: Athena and Glyce, the two never do anything :) Veto Competition Lucky: For the veto, we are bringing a back a Big Family favorite, climb the rope (5 lines) and ring the bell (1 line). Liam: *climbs the rope (1)* Luna: *cilmbs the rope* Liam: *climbs rope 2* Luna: *cilmbs the rope* Liam: *climbs rope 3* Luna: *cilmbs the rope* Liam: *climbs rope 4* Luna: *cilmbs the rope* Liam: *climbs rope 5* almost there Daniel: *climbs rope 1* Lucky: The contestants are in the final stretch. Daniel: *climbs 2* Liam: *rings bell* Lucky: And Liam wins the veto. Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Do you wanna use the veto, Liam? Liam: Nope :) and I'm noticing your recycling challanges Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Athena and Glyce have been nominated for eviction. You may vote for one of them. The HOH or the two nominees cannot vote. Luna: *votes for Athena* Amber: *votes for Athena* Liam: *votes Athena* Daniel: *votes Athena* Mia: *Votes for Athlena* Nathan: *Votes for Athlena* Dusk :*votes glyce* Trey: GLYCE! Oops I'm not in confessional (Conf) glyce * facepalm* Corey: *votes for glyce* Lucky: In a 5-3 vote, Athena has been evicted from the Big Family house and will be sent to the Attic. Goodnight houseguests! Day 6 Living Room '''Lucky: Happy Halloween Houseguests! Because it is a special holiday, there will be no challenges except for an Attic duel. There will just be a free vote. *evil laughs* Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic '''Lucky: For today's haunted attic duel, we will have Mia representing Athena and Liam again representing Drew. You will have to grab bags of puzzle pieces (4 lines) and then put the pumpkin puzzle together. (3 lines) Ghoul luck! Hahaha! Amazing hosts like me have the power to do that... what? Just go! Liam : AGAIN!? *grabs a bag of puzzle pieces* Trey: Can I Do the challenge for Mia? Liam: No!! *grabs a bag of puzzle pieces 2* Lucky: Liam won the challenge, Drew moves on. That also means Liam gets to compete again for Drew! Athena is officially eliminated. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Anybody can vote for whoever they want... I really don't care. Luna: Dusk. *votes for her* Amber: *votes for Dusk* Dusk :*votes amber* Trey: * Votes for Aaron * Corey: *votes for Aaron * Liam: Um.... Aaron *votes Aaron* at least Dusk Tries Daniel: Oouhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............ Aaron? Nathan: Aaron doesn't even DO anything! *Votes for Aaron* Mia: *Votes Aaron* Do I even need to explain this?! '''Lucky: In a 6-2-1 vote Aaron will be sent to the attic. Only two attic duels remain and a double elimination in store tomorrow. What can possibly happen next? Good night Houseguests!